


Homesick

by SexuallyFrustratedDolphin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Keith just wants to help, Lance is a little shit sometimes, M/M, lance is homesick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexuallyFrustratedDolphin/pseuds/SexuallyFrustratedDolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lance gets homesick and Keith slips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been wanting to write something for this show forever and this is it! Hope you guys like it :)  
> Also KLance is love. They're my OTP :)

“Hey Keith?” Lance’s voice cut through the silence and interrupts his thoughts. “Yes Lance?” He replies back, turning his head to look at the boy who’s laying next to him, his arms crossed behind his head as they watched the stars. They were in the observation deck on the ship, figuring that since neither of them could sleep that they would just ‘bond’ some more. They were getting good at that, bonding over certain things they shared. Certain memories and thoughts, certain hobbies. “Do you think that my family misses me?” Lance asks and it throws Keith off for a moment. Why wouldn’t they. Then he feels a certain pang in his chest, something he felt before whenever Lance would talk about his family.

“Of course they do stupid, why wouldn’t they?” He replied back softly, trying not to make it look like he was jealous because he wasn’t. “I don’t know, we’ve been out here for a while and sometimes I can't help but think they forgot about me.” Lance replies and Keith can tell that he’s getting choked up about it, the way his voice hitches when he mentions them forgetting him. The red paladin let out a sigh and took a moment to try to explain to Lance as to why he doesn’t think they forgot him but he wouldn’t know what having a family feels like. He’s been alone all his life.

“I don’t think they forgot about you because….” Keith begins and trails off. “Because you’re loud, cocky and competitive. Because you make such an positive impact on a person that there’s no way that your mom or dad would be able to forget about you because I know I won’t.” He thinks about the words he’d just said and he hates himself a little more now that they slipped out. Lance suddenly moves and sits up, staring at him and it nerves him to no end. He didn’t know what to expect from him. Was he going to just laugh at him, cry and attempt to cuddle with him or just get mad.

 

"Was that a confession?”

 

He finally hears him ask and Keith notices the red dusting the other’s dark skin. His own heart starts to beat fast and he looks away cursing under his breath. Maybe he should’ve of waited to say anything. Maybe right now wasn't the right time. It was obvious that he’d felt something for him, it was obvious that his heart went wild each time Lance looked at him or whenever they bonded. He sometimes liked to blame the hormones his body was going through. “T-That depends… if you’re going to make fun of me or not.” Keith finally answers and he’s still avoiding Lance’s gaze. Within moments he feels arms wrap around his shoulders pulling him in. Keith’s head makes contact with Lance’s shoulder and he’s left to just stare up at the boy with the confident smirk.

“I won’t make fun of you… _much._ ” Lance whispers almost smoothly before leaning down and their lips connect in a clumsy yet chaste kiss. Keith is caught off guard at first, not expecting this because well as far as he knew Lance was very much into girls but actions spoke louder then words. He sits up a little, kissing Lance back with as much as confidence as he can muster because well it wasn’t like he’d kissed anyone before. His hands move to grip onto the fabric of Lance’s shirt, fingers holding tightly as arms move down his back and hold him close. For a moment he could forget that they were here, that they were far away from their most important people. Lance seemed to have forgotten about his home sickness and Keith had found his family right here.


End file.
